Adventure
Introduction Explore (or Adventure) is a Player verses Environment (PvE) gameplay component of League of Angels: Fire Raiders. It allows players to collect crucial items like Soulstones to unlock and upgrade heroes, Equipment to promote their heroes, etc. The player progresses through a series of levels on the map, and on each level they fight 2-3 groups of NPC enemies. Defeating all the enemies on a level unlocks the next level. Difficulties The Adventure map is divided into three difficulty levels. * Normal - The base level. On average, if your League Level is high enough to unlock the chapter, you should be able to complete these levels * Elite - After you've flawlessly completed the named levels on the Normal map, you will unlock the corresponding level on the Elite map. Although there are fewer stages to complete in each chapter here, they are significantly harder than the Normal map levels. * Purgatory - Purgatory levels are currently the hardest levels to complete. You'll be fighting fully Awakened versions of the Heroes and they are organized into optimal teams. Don't expect that just because you can fight a Purgatory level that you will complete it! Star Results You receive a certain number of stars to indicate the level of your success against the Adventure level. * : Flawless victory. Your team beat the entire level without any heroes dying * : Partial victory. Your team lost a hero at some point during the level. * : Marginal victory. Although your team beat the level, you lost 2 (or more) heroes in the process. Defeating a level with three stars (without letting any of the player's heroes die) has additional benefits: * On each level the player has earned three stars, the Blitz option is unlocked. * Completing the Normal level with a 3 star result is also required to unlock the corresponding Elite level * You must complete the Elite level with a 3 star result to unlock the Purgatory level * Earning three stars on a group of consecutive levels (a "Chapter") unlocks a one-time reward of Diamonds, Soulstones, Gold and EXP Potions. Blitz After you complete the named levels on a Normal, Elite or Purgatory map, the option to Blitz the level will open up. Blitzing allows you to instantly complete a level. It still requires the same amount of stamina, but you don't have to wait for the battles to complete. As long as you're spending Stamina, you will receive XP for your heroes and League Level as if you had fought the battle normally. Limits on blitzing vary based on the difficulty of the map you're on as follows: * Normal - You can blitz 1 or 10 (with the proper VIP level) times in each attempt. You're only limited by your Stamina as to how many Normal blitzes you can do in a day. * Elite - You can blitz 1 - 3 times per day. You may purchase additional blitz attempts using Diamonds although few do so. * Purgatory - Purgatory levels are unique in that you don't spend Stamina on them. You earn 1 attempt at a Purgatory level (either normal fighting or blitzing) every 30 minutes to a maximum of 20 attempts. You may purchase attempts faster using Diamonds as well. Adventure Maps The table below lists level requirements to access the various Adventure levels. It also lists the XP you gain for completing the levels. The Stamina cost for each complete attempt at an Adventure level is the same as the XP that it provides. IMG_0778.PNG|Explore IMG_0779.PNG|Explore IMG_0780.PNG|Explore IMG_0781.PNG|Explore IMG_0782.PNG|Explore IMG_0782.PNG|Explore IMG_0783.PNG|Explore IMG_0784.PNG|Explore IMG_0785.PNG|Explore IMG_0786.PNG|Explore IMG_0787.PNG|Explore IMG_0788.PNG|Explore IMG_0789.PNG|Explore Category:Gameplay